La maravillosa técnica de la seducción
by johnn23
Summary: Una comedia romántica, espero de su agrado


Capítulo 1: La maravilloa técnica de la seducción

**No se que me está pasando, se decía para sí David**

**¿Qué te pasa, por que estas tan pensativo David? le preguntó por detrás Johnny su compañero de Cuarto**

**¿Cómo que, que me pasa?, (le cuestionó David tratando de hacerce el desentendido)**

**Oye no te hagas ya llevas varios días que exactamente a las 5:00 pm te asomas por ese balcón con una cara de tarado, a observar el atardecer. **

**Bueno la cara de tarado, no me sorprende, desde que te conocí la traias puesta, pero que te asomes al balcón a contemplar el atardecer, pues eso si me pone nervioso.**

**¿Qué te pasa amigo? (le preguntó de nuevo)**

**Realmente no lo sé, **

**En eso aparecío Joy, su otro compañero de cuarto.**

**David: Hace unos días cuando fuimos a la biblioteca conocí a una chica, era muy hermosa, muy simpática y seria a la vez, y desde entonces siento algo aquí en el estómago, algo muy raro es como un cosquilleo y no sé por que a veces siento como alegría y tristesa al mismo tiempo.**

**Es algo quen nunca me había pasado. ¿Que podra ser?**

**Joy: (dijo seriamente): Amigo, yo sé que es lo que te pasa, es algo que nos ocurre a todos en algun momento de la vida.**

**David¿Qué es¿Qué es?, preguntó emocionado y prestando toda su atención**

**Joy: Amigo, Estás estreñido**

**David?Qué?**

**Johnny: Como se te ocurre decir eso, Idiotota!**

**Johnny: De donde sacaste semejante Barbaridad?**

**Joey; Pues, es lo único que se me viene a la mente, Cosquillas en el estomago, Tristesa alegría.**

**eso es lo que me da a mi cuando me da indigestión**

**Johnny; No, Tarado, eso no es lo que tiene David.**

**Johnny; Mejor desaparece, vete a tu cuarto, a ver si ya puso la marrana.**

**Una vez que Joey se habia retirado, Johnny se acercó a donde estaba su amigo y se sentó a su lado**

**David, lo que tu tienes se llama amor.**

**y es un sentimiento muy hermoso y único que experimentamos todos en algún momento, y ahora te llegó a Ti.**

**David, lo que tu tienes se llama amor.**

**y es un sentimiento muy hermoso y único que experimentamos todos en algún momento, y ahora te llegó a Ti.**

**Johnny: Y cual es el nombre de la afortunada?**

**Los ojos de David se iluminaron al pensar en la chica de sus sueños:**

**Su nombre, Su nombre es el más hermoso que he escuchado**

**Se llama: Elizabeth **

**Johnny¿Elizabeth?, si es un lindo nombre.**

**Johnny¿Y como es ella?: **

**Bueno: Has visto alguna vez un ángel?, pues si tu respuesta es sí, ya la conoces.**

**Desde el cuarto:**

**Joey!Yo creo que lo que necesita es que lo purguen!**

**Johnny: ¬¬**

**Al siguiente viernes como era su costumbre se dirigieron a la Biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaban para unos exámenes.**

**cuando ya habián encontrado lo que necesitaban se aproximaron al counter donde se encontraba una hermosa chica, al verla David se paró en seco.**

**Johnny: Qué te ocurre?, casi me haces tirar los libros**

**David: ..EE ( en ese momento Joey le ayudó un poco con un fuerte golpe en la espalda)**

**David: Es ella, ella**

**Joey: Ella¿Quién?**

**David: La chica de la que les hablé.**

**Joey: Oh, deverás que está linda, Viejo. ¿Qué esperas para presentarnos?**

**Johnny: Si¿Quiza, tenga un par de hermanas tan hermosas como ella? **

**David!No, puedo!**

**Joey: como que no?**

**David: Es que no puedo.**

**Johnny: No que ya la conocías?**

**David: De vista, nada más, lo único que he hablado con ella es: gracias por los libros y ten un hermoso día, eso es todo.**

**Joey!Que?, Amigo eso es patético.**

**David: Lo sé, pero es que no sé que hacer, me da miedo hablarle, y decirle que me gusta.**

**Joey!Dios!, Patético, Patético, patético.**

**Joey: Nada más acercate a ella y utiliza el método de Joey para atraer mujeres, comprobado mundialmente.**

**Johnny: a ver muestranos maestro.**

**Joey: ven a esa rubia de por allá?**

**David/Johnny: Sí, y?**

**Joey: Observen y aprendan**

**Joey se acercó, caminando lenta y seductoramente a la "Rubia", la cual al verlo llegar le sonrió amistosamente.**

**David: Viste eso?, le sonrió.!**

**Johhny: Espera!, Espera,!, le va ha decir algo**

**Joey!Oye nena!, (le dijo acercandose a su oido). !Como estás!, y no es pregunta, es afirmación!**

**Lo que pasó después, se lo pueden imaginar, se llevó tremendo golpe, que lo mandó a dialogar con la cerámica.**

**Rápidamente, se acercaron sus amigos.**

**David/Johnny: Joey, Estas Bién?**

**Joey: Perdón?, Donde estoy?**

**David/Johnny: Que si estás bien?, esa mujer te dió un tremendo trancazo que te dejo noqueado 10 minutos**

**Joey: O sí, si creo que estoy bien¿y que les parecio mi estilacho, Fabuloso verdad?**

**Johnny: Si, si planeas convertirte en una pera loca.**

**Johnny: vamos levantate y por el amor de Dios, ponte algo en ese ojo, que humillante, te lo dejaron morado.**

**Joey: pues, Sí mejor me voy al baño a lavarme.**

**Johnny: Es lo mejor, Creo**

**Depués de que se fue Joey Johnny Se volteó a su amigo y le dijo:**

**Johnny: David, si en verdad te interesa esa chica, lo mejor es que le hables directamente, dile lo que sientes. e invitala a salir.**

**David: Qué!, facil lo dices, hacerlo es lo dificil.**

**Johnny: Pues no veo otra forma, anda animate.**

**David: Ok, lo haré.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Se animará David?, o será un patético cobarde toda su vida?**

**Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia, pero toy en otro pais y tengo el tiempo limitado, por lo que no revise la ortografia**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

Return to Top


End file.
